Daughter of the Crossroads
by QueenOfTheives
Summary: She is known only as Hermione, the Gryffindor Princess. But who is she really? This is the story of what happens when the Princess of Hell goes to Hogwarts. Adopted from ProtecteroftheInnocent and based on the story Princess of the Crossroads.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, just wanted to say a few things before I begin...

1. This is a SPN/HP story but its set so that Crowley is the King of Hell before the trio enter Hogwarts.

2. As of yet there are no romantic pairings... this may change, if I change it, it won't be until Hermione's in her 7th year or after and I already have someone in mind.. I will of course follow the main plot-lines for HP, but this will be set during season 10 of SPN and SPN won't have much of an impact on the story other than a bit of background.

3. I just want to thank ProtectoroftheInnocent for the opportunity to write this story, thank you sooo much!

4. Hermione is a bit darker and more Slytherin like in this, but she will still be an intricate part of the trio and will not betray the boys. She's not twisted crazy evil, she's just dark!

5. !WARNING! THIS STORY WILL HAVE SPOILERS FOR SEASON 10 OF SUPERNATURAL !WARNING!

Alright, now I have the necessities out of the way,

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hermione stood staring unblinkingly at the small fluffy bird that had managed the great feat of locating her. It had found her when she had gone out for a walk in the bushes surrounding the Crossroads. She had left Hell wanting a bit of a reprieve from the tortured souls screaming in agony, their screams tended to hurt ones eardrums after a while.

The agitated bird fluffed its wings again and offered its foot to her. Attached to its leg was a letter addressed to her alias...

Ms H. Granger The Crossroads

The letter read...

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Ms Granger,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<br>Yours Sincerely  
>Minerva McGonagall<br>Deputy Headmistress

With a slightly amused look on her face she replaced the parchment and took the other letter out of the envelope. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
>UNIFORM<br>First-year students will require:  
>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)<br>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day-wear  
>3. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)<br>4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags<p>

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
>Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling<p>

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Hermione looked up from the letter when she heard a rustle coming from the bush to her left. She subtlety conjured Death's Scythe and crept towards the sound making sure to keep a trained eye on the forestry surrounding her. She was in the middle of no-were, there should not be any movement or sound.

As she moved closer to the sound she drew the scythe up to defend herself if necessary. She saw a flash of cream in the corner of her eye and swiftly turned, it had disappeared. She closed her eyes and felt around her... She tensed...

"Come on out little angel," she taunted softly, "I won't hurt you." She heard a flutter of wings and opened her eyes. In front of her stood a mighty angel in a trenchcoat. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here, an angel of the Lord, ooh and a soldier at that. To what am I owed this honour unnamed angel? And what is your name?"

The angel looked at her in a bemused fashion and cocked his head, the bright blue eyes of his vessel piercing through her. "You are not pure demon." He stated.

"Oh, we have a quick one here ladies and gents," Hermione snorted, "Now, cut the crap and tell me why you're here."

"I am Castiel," he said, "I was searching for a beast when I came across your trail and followed it."

"So you're the hunter's angel eh? You know, I thought you would be a bit taller, for someone who was once God."

He looked confused. She figured that he must be deciding whether or not she was being sarcastic. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Hermione."

"What are you?"

"I am the daughter of the Crossroads, and the princess of Hell." She smiled at the shocked angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The angel visibly tensed at the reveal. The angel visibly tensed at the reveal. His eyes widened and his wings became visible for a couple of seconds. Hermione smirked.

"Ohh, the little angel is afraid," she said in a mimicking tone, "now, little angel, I do believe it's time for you to tell me why you are here." She peered at him from under her lashes, silently daring him to admit to following her. To her surprise he did exactly that.

"I am here to look out for you," he said in a strained voice, the admission clearly costing him, "of course, I thought you were merely the childe of a full demon, whereby making you a full demon yourself."

"No Mr Cassy Sir, I am Hermione, princess of evil and daughter of the king of hell. Now, if you are here to look out for me then tell me where this came from." She demanded, thrusting the disgruntled looking owl at him.

"I...I...I saw this creature come from the west." confusion marred his face.

"Hmm, are you a Brit?" She asked, looking at the owl. "Nod once for yes and twice for no." It ruffled its feathers and nodded. "Are you from this Pigfarts place?" It just looked at her, so she opened the letter again. "Oh, I mean, are you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" It nodded again.

"Is it legit?" The owl cocked its head at her. She sighed, "Damn owl," she muttered. "Is this _Hogwarts_ a place where people really learn magic?" she was nearing the end of her tether. The owl starred at her with a _'obviously, that's what it says stupid'_ look on its feathers and nodded as if to say, _'well, aren't you a dumbass.' _Hermione shook her head and cursed the owl again. Castiel watched on, amused by the unusual sight.

_'Well'_, he thought, '_Crowley did say that she was important, I guess I just never thought of him as the parenting type...'_

"Owl," she started in a stern voice, "if you don't start talking I will feed you to my hellhound." The owl squeaked in indignation and ruffled its feathers again. _Well, _Hermione thought, _'that does it'_ and with that thought, she grabbed the owls leg and turned it upside down. It didn't react well to that and bit her hand. When she shrieked in pain and let go the owl took its chance and flew off as fast as it could. Hermione cursed loudly and Castiel chuckled. Hermione turned and glared at the angel.

"Well what did you expect?" He defended himself under her quelling gaze. "You turned it on its head and shook it. Of course it would bite you. I would be more interested in the letter than the owl though, it's not like it could tell you anything."

The princess of hell stood in all her fury, "Angel, take me to my father, it's obvious you have been watching me for him, and I need to talk to him. Take me to him now." Castiel looked at her, a bit shaken by the swift change from child to royalty, but acquiesced to her request all the same.

In a flurry of wings the pair were standing in the throne room in hell, Hermione swiftly unlatched herself from the angel and strode towards her fathers study.

"Father," she spoke as she neared the bent over figure, "I need to speak with you." Crowley turned and flicked his hand, instantly muting any and all possible sound from the outside and stopping anyone from hearing the conversation that was about to happen.

"Yes dear, what is it" He asked after shooting an intrigued look at Castiel.

"Daddy," Hermione let all pretences vanish, "and owl brought me a letter saying that I have been accepted into a school of magic." Crowley, surprised, looked intently at his daughter.

"Hermione, what do you know of your grandmother?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SO SORRY for the wait, I have had this written for ages! <strong>

**Let me know what you think.**

**FYI please remember that Hermione is the princess of hell, so she always gets her way, and she is also a child, no matter how mature, children are prone to fits of anger.**

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
